companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Union (CoH 2)
This is the article about the faction in Company of Heroes 2, not the one in the Eastern Front mod. '' The Soviet Union is one of the four factions featured in Company of Heroes 2. As a member of the Allies in World War 2, it mainly fights against the Wehrmacht Ostheer. The Soviet Union places emphasis on cheap yet effective units, embodied by units such as the T-34 Medium Tank and the expendable Conscript Infantry Squads. The Eastern Front saw the bloodiest fighting during World War II. The Soviet army radically differs from the Wehrmacht army. As a general rule of thumb, Soviet units are usually more survivable due to their larger squad size, but less effective then their German counterparts (similar to Company of Heroes). The Soviet player usually has to employ more units to bring down a single German units, as their tanks and their anti-tank weapons are generally considered inferior. Overview The Soviet Union is the Allied faction in Company of Heroes 2. Fueled by fresh manpower and zealous patriotism for the Motherland, they are a force to be reckoned with. The participation of the Soviet Union was essential for Allied success in the Second World War. The Soviet Union joined the war on the side of the Allies after Germany broke the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact (a non-aggression pact between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union) on June 22, 1941 with Operation Barbarossa. Germany stabbed the Soviets in the back and attacked with the largest invasion force ever assembled in the history of warfare. Millions of German troops conquered Russian territory. Overwhelmed, the Soviets suffered heavy losses and entire armies were destroyed. 1941 was thus a disastrous year for the Soviet Union. The tide started to turn the following years, however. The attack on Moscow failed, and the Wehrmacht was pushed back. The Soviet's scorched earth tactics severely prevented any Russian resources from falling into German hands, causing German supply lines to hyperextend deep into Russia. Soviet soldiers and Partisans then snipped the lines, causing soldiers on the front to run out of vital supplies. Furthermore, the attacks on Leningrad and Stalingrad turned into a long sieges, sapping supplies from pushing further while the Russians encircled Nazi forces. Russian factories were allocated to Eastern Rusland and Allied help, in the form of equipment, poured in, boosting the Russian economy. This led to the massive production of T-34/76 tanks and other vehicles. Finally, the turning point in the war was when the German forces in Stalingrad were cut off and surrounded, eventually falling to the steamrolling Russian army. From there on, the Eastern Front started to collapse for Nazi Germany. Large swathes of territory were retaken and Germany suffered heavy losses, sometimes even losing entire divisions. A last failed counterattack by the Germans at Kursk marked the definitive end for the Germans. The Russians would eventually advance to Berlin and end the Second World War in Europe. Basic Force Composition The Soviet player can field a total of 14 undoctrinal units and 11 doctrinal units on the battlefield. Combat Engineers can build a total of four buildings, each with their own specialty. Note that not all four have to be built. In fact, most Soviet players tend to build only two or three buildings at most during the game. Unlike their German counterpart, the Soviets don't work with tiers. Instead, only one building, the Special Rifle Command or '''the Support Weapon Kampaneya, is needed to build the Tankvoiy Battalion Command '''or the Mechanized Armor Kampanya. The Soviet Union has a strong early game presence, but has inferior AT units to deal with the Germans late game. The basic force composition only covers stock (non-commander) units. Infantry Squads The Soviets have access to three kinds of infantry squads. *Combat Engineers: A four-man unit with poor combat abilities and tasked with building structures, repairs, laying mines and demolitions. They can be upgraded with a minesweeper upgrade or a flamethrower upgrade. *Conscripts: A six-man unit armed with Mosin-Nagant rifles. A backbone of the Soviet army, has the ability to combat a range of German units. Once upgraded, they can throw molotov cocktails and AT grenades. *Penal Battalion: A six-man unit armed with SVT-40 rifles. They excel at long range, but get shredded at close range due to their low armor. Support Squads The Soviets have access to four support weapon squads. The units are a welcome addition to the core Soviet army. They greatly enhance the performance of the Soviet infantry squads and Soviet vehicles. *Scout Sniper: A two-man unit, one being the shooter and one being the spotter. Each shot kills an infantry model, given that it doesn't miss. *M1910 Maxim Heavy Machine Gun: A six-men unit equipped with a maxim machine gun, tasked with surpressing and pinning enemy infantry squads. Has a small firing arc but fast rotation time. *PM-41 82mm Mortar Squad: a six-men unit equipped with a mortar, tasked with shelling enemy squads and dislodging static positions, such as buildings. *ZiS-3 Divisional Field Gun: a six-men unit, wielding a long range AT gun capable of engaging and destroying enemy vehicles and tanks. On their own, support squads will not stand up against a versatile army. They are meant to be a supplement to the core army, adding much needed firepower that the Soviet player needs. Light Vehicles Two cars are available to the Soviet faction, both of them are able to load in infantry squads, enhancing their mobility. *M3A1 Scout Car: A cheap fragile scout car, supplied by the Unites States, able to carry a single squad. *M5 Half-Track Transport: A sturdy lend-lease half-track from the United States, similar to M3 Half-Track, able to carry up to two squads, reinforcing infantry and supporting squads. Can be upgraded with an AA upgrade, enabling it to shoot down enemy planes. The cars on their own do not have a huge role on the battlefield. The M3A1 Scout Car is a very early game unit, which can be loaded with one squad. It is useful as harassment or to dislodge MG emplacements. The Half-Track is useful for transporting infantry squads and reinforcing them on the battlefield. The M5 is also, once upgraded, the only real AA unit available to the Soviets. Medium Vehicles A total of three medium vehicles are at the Soviets' disposal. Their roles all differ radically. *T-70 Light Tank: A cheap light tank. Its role is that of a harasser, attacking enemy units early on before the dedicated AT units start to roll out. Becomes obsolete in the late game. *T-34/76: A sturdy general-purpose tank, capable of engaging infantry as well as vehicles. Has difficulty dealing damage against tanks frontally and becomes obsolete in the late game. *SU-85 Tank Destroyer : A sturdy, dedicated tank destroyer, very capable of dealing damage to tanks. Lacks a turret and has subpar mobility. The T-70 and the T-34/76 are mainly middle game units. Their usefulness is rather limited, but they can help turn the tide since both Soviet tanks usually arrive before stronger enemy tanks start to roll out. The SU-85 on the other hand, remains useful throughout the game. It is the main Soviet anti-tank unit, together with the AT gun, and is of vital importance to prevent the Soviets being overrun by the superior German tanks. Support Vehicles Two vehicles deliver the artillery the Soviets need to dislodge heavily defended positions. *BM-13 Katyusha rocket truck: A fragile truck carrying missiles. Fires four volleys of three rockets from a faraway distance, raining destruction on unarmored targets. *SU-76M Assault Gun: A fragile assault gun, armed with a subpar main gun and the ability to fire a barrage. The Katyusha is a very useful unit against large groups of infantry or static positions. On some occasions, it may even break the ice underneath enemy tanks, sinking them. The SU-76 on the other hand, has more of an anti-tank use, with a barrage ability for attacking static soft targets. Commanders A Commander consists of a specific set of abilities enhancing the Soviet player's performances during the game, similar to the doctrines in Company of Heroes. There are however some very important differences: *Unlike in Company of Heroes, Commanders do not radically change the Soviet's style of play. In Company of Heroes 2, they are more of an enhancement than a real strategy decider. *The doctrine tree has been replaced by a linear progress bar, eliminating the need of choosing an ability over the other. Command points (CP's) are needed for unlocking abilities. CP's are accumulated by completing structures, killing enemy infantry and get generated automatically. *There are much more doctrines in Company of Heroes 2, but they have less depth than their prequel counterpart. For example, a Soviet player picks the Guards Motor Coordination Tactics, consisting of 5 different abilities. The Guards Motor Coordination Tactics has the ability to call in Guards Rifle Squads at 2 CPs and the T-34/85 dual call-in ability at 9 CPs. When the Soviet player reaches 2 CPs, the Guard's call-in ability will be unlocked. 7 CPs later (late game), the call-in ability gets unlocked. The ability doesn't "cost" any CPs, it just marks the amount of CPs needed before the abillity gets unlocked. Category:Factions